fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Feast
A joyous day that was to celebrate the health returning to King Vaeron I Targaryen, However, the events that took place within the Great Hall of the Red Keep would go down as greatest treachery to happens since the legend of the Red Wedding. Hundreds of Lesser Lords, High Lords, and Smallfolk alike were left as cold dead husks of what they where before. Many things followed the death that happened here, but many consider this to be the beginning of an Era that many called the "Fall of Dragons". Casualties * King Vaeron I Targaryen Small Council: * Hand of the King: Liram Celtigar * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ronard Ryyker * Master of Coin: Jakor Hightower * Master of Law: Tylar Corbray * Master of Whispers: Mysterious Man * Master of Ships: Laelon Velaryon * Grand Maester: Daltis Kingsguard: * Lucas Baratheon * Darrin Hunter * Bennar Vance * Myle Jast * Jaehaemon Celtigar * Alon Roseby Riverlands: * Lady Paramount Alys Tully * Lady Walda Frey North: * Lady Kaina Stark * Lady Myranda Bolton Stormlands: * Ser Mandon Trant * Ser Corlys Buckler * Ser Bennard Tarth * Ser Jayce Wylde * Lord Durron Swann * Lady Cassandra Swann Reach: * Marianne Tyrell (Hightower) * Lennon Leywood - Master of Arms * Gilbert Redwyne * Alysanne Osgrey * Olenna Redwyne * Mina Redwyne * Runceford Redwyne Crownlands: * Lord Rahaegar Velaryon Westerlands: * Lady Ellaina Jordayne Affects After the death of the King and his council, it was found out that the Queen was also among the dead. Once this happened the Lord Godric Baratheon informed the leaders of Kings Landing that were left standing that he was to be named Lord Warden. A newly created title for emergency power that was the head of the Council of Lord Paramount. With the help of Lord Paramount Victor Lannister and Lord Paramount Aldur Arryn, the Council was able to bring about order to the many Gold Cloaks factions that were on the verge of chaos. With the City Guard now in order the city was opened after the High Septon urged the Lord Warden to do so. Once the city was open a full investigation was underway by the Lord Warden and his close guards. Through the Investigation is was found the the High Lord Corly Manderly was slain in a brothel along with his knights and the other employees and patrons. It was later found that the mastermind of the plot was a Volantian women by the name Valari. She was found by the Gold Cloaks attempting to flee the city, but instead she was brought before the Lord Marshal Baratheon. After several hours of questioning and torture, the women was killed before the Lords of Westeros during the 1st Great Meeting of Westeros. During this investigation a meeting of the Lords of the Iron Throne was called in the grand hall of the Red Keep. 1st Great Meeting of 400 AC A meeting was called by the Lord Paramount Council where all lords of the rank of High Lord or Lord Paramount were to attend. During the meeting many accusations were pointed and many Petty Kingdoms were angered by the possibility of being united under one of the Lord Paramounts there. Instead, many of the leaders of Providences decided to declare their independence and would not join in further discussion of the matter. This resulted in the creation of the Kingdom of the North, Kingdom of the Vale and Mountains, and the Principality of Dorne. The Reach, Westerlands, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and the Stormlands decided to continue the conversation for the next day. Manderly Investigations It was decided that the Lord Warden and those loyal to him were too look into the death of the High Lord of the Northern Port. The grandson of Lord Godric Baratheon, the young Lord Dykk Baratheon was sent to investigate personally. There the Lord found out that the High Lord was killed by assassins sent by the Ghiscari Empire. They had hired the Volantian women and used a secrete society called the "Masked Men", of which the person who gave the name was unwilling to face them head on. While the investigation by the Lord Warden was on track, one of Lord Corly's hired retainers was conducting an investigation of his own. The sell sword Gerard had meet with a Knight that survived the battle at the Mockingbird Brothel. He was informed to find the Spy Master of Lord Corly and continue to monitor his leads that were collected by the Director. 2nd Great Meeting of 400 AC